The Gores
"They have many names to be exact. Some call them 'bizzaros' or 'the sinless,' 'mystified ones,' or "pilgrims," 'messengers,' 'decipoles,' 'creators,' destroyers',' 'immigrants,' 'enemies,' 'friends,' 'the mysterious.' 'Gays.' I will only call them 'strangers.' Only that." - Millar C. Pance, N. Goeric-Glaze Regional Administration. Senior Officer & Artillery Commander - April 23rd, L. Holy Hierarchy Wars. The Gores, formally referred to as the Empire of Family, are a theocratic imperial society located in the Canadas who pried loyalty to their heritage and worship of the Holy Family. The Gores, during an international summit gone awry post-Hierarchy wars, made mortal enemies of the Empire of Light, beginning a long war between the two empires that not even the apocalypse could quench. History Millar C. Pance was a military tactician during thump and clash of the very well identified Holy Hierarchy Wars. A well deserved champion, however with troubling occurrences of almost dying in combat. It was when Millar brushed over an angel in the green, that he was wiped clean of all impurities, everlastingly. It was April 23rd, when two political heroes and serious competitors of Goreic ancestry were prepared for quick execution, inside a primitive village isolation aside the Goreic mountain passes. Each perpetrator responsible for the genocide of an entire Empire of Light mining community. It was up to Millar to clean the residue left over after all campaigns in the northern Goreic-Glaze regions. So he arranged a date, and when that date came, he ordered his firing squad to load lethals and commence on the two prisoners of war. As he was doing so, a strange ''white figure emerged from behind a large oak tree on the outside of the perimeter where a thick treeline was. Rustling branches were heard, and the general turned his head with a cocked eyebrow. The prideful Millar C. Prance welcomed this time traveler with open arms, using this unidentified stranger as peace and prosperity, in written memos to solidify hope on the Empire of Light's faded, war-torn regions. Thus this began a new hidden evil for them all, so let the light help where help is due. Begotten Invasion "''Almighty creator, deity, holiness, idol of mine. Give me power, spirit, allegiance with those who have disbanded from my ordnance of an army. Divine overseer, universal forces be with me. And for those demons, fight back in means to protect Hard-Glaze and society from its inevitable destruction. Dump the spiritual trophies for now, and unload the ammunition to purify these unfaithful sinners of the land. Stockpile the explosives, magazine the rifles, warehouse the vehicles, but most of all, plant the inflorescence of Glazic society inside the dirt for future generations to come." — Lord Maximus XII, a re-oration of a previous speech given during the Blagoona uprisings, in regards to the total Goreic invasion of Washington and Oregon. As the Undergod tore open the great maws within the Earth, Goreic Magistrate leader and war chieftain Glaymore Bumbostomp set forth a mandate to orchestrate every available Goreic strike force to the Empire of Family's capital city. From this point, his words were grounded in infamy as he declared everlasting war of the forces of the Glaze. The Gores mobilized their forces among the borders between Canada and the Americas, contemporary spearfolk with perfected melee weapons charging the ranks of the Glazic powderboys. Following en suite were numerous riflemen bearing advanced carbines and ceramic armor, with enormous domesticated animals trained in war ravaging their way through the Empire of Light's forces amidst the influx of Begotten. As these demons exploded from within the Earth, the Gores reached the pinnacle of their battlefield luck as they thoroughly slaughtered large platoons of Empire of Light mercenaries and royal honor guards, pushing their advance to the outskirts of Northern California in which an armored battalion of Empire of Light vehicles were waiting for them. Indeed, despite the efforts of the Goreic army, their well-armed fighting force were subjugated by the forces of the Undergod, with their entire primary army being wiped out completely. To this day, Goreic militiamen still roam the wastelands in packs, searching for wanderers to brutalize and pillage. Command Structure Goreic Warfighters are organized combatants who carry out reconnaissance, scavenging, and offensive operations. They are well-versed in guerrilla warfare, sometimes employing cheap tricks to lure their enemies into the open so that they may be easily corpsed. Despite this, they are almost always bloodthirsty in nature, with lesser ground troops following the call of a team leader to embark on unholy crusades of chaos. Team leaders answer to the call of the Chieftain, which is a primary commissioned commanding officer who issues orders to all Warfighters in the area using embedded melody codes in his trusty war-horn. Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles Goreic Warfighters are always partial to using the most advanced technology in warfare when possible. Goreic rifleman will often deploy their standard-issue carbine, the Scavenger Rifle. Despite being made from improvised components seized from nearby junkyards, these semi-automatic rifles have high rates of fire and large magazine sizes. Despite this, ammunition within the world is a rarity and the weapons themselves are distributed sparingly, only to the most trusted Goreic kill-teams. Goreic Warfighters are most notably recognized for their advanced pre-apocalypse armor, consisting of desert-drab tactical fatigues and bulletproof ballistic masks that are saturated in terrifying warpaint. These armors can sustain multiple high-caliber gunshots, however, are no match for the cursed weapons of the Begotten. The Gores are also noted for their use of Dragons, which are mechanical aerial vehicles commonly employed before the invasion of the Begotten. These vehicles are propelled by spinning rotors that keep them elevated, and often contain missile launchers or chainfuckers in their undercarriages, extremely accurate for the smiting of any foe that they may face. If weapons are not present, some Dragons will be operated by larger crews of Gores, who light oil-barrels or tires on fire before kicking them out of the passenger seats to cause inferno on the ground below. Rituals The existence and influence of the Holy Family has been widely debated, however, it is not uncommon for Goreic Warfighters and citizens alike to be capable of manipulating nature for their benefit. Indeed, these men are capable of calling forth an extremely potent Ambrosia of Family, in which minimal catalyst components are required. This Ambrosia is capable of healing bodily injuries at an accelerated rate, as well as providing great nutrition through hunger and thirst. As well as Ambrosia, followers of the Holy Family can summon animals to do their bidding. It should be noted that more aggressive animals are not domesticated by those who summon them; these can lead to dangerous implications if one resorts to summoning an Ursidae Major on the battlefield, among other species of animals.